


Never follow Minerva

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cat is sneaky by nature. When cornered they tend to lash out in various ways. Minerva hates being followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never follow Minerva

As Albus conducted the staff meeting he noticed his deputy headmistress and best friend was lost in thought. Her emerald gaze was far away and her lips were pouted in concentration. He sat down beside her and let the others argue .

“Minerva my dear are you alright?"

Albus had to repeat the question two more time before she answered.

“I'm sorry Albus , yes I'm fine."

"Minerva, how long have I been you friend?"

“For a very long time Albus, why?"

"Wouldn't you say that by now I know when you're lying to me."

"Albus I have never lied to you, my answer may have been short but it was the truth . I for one am offended that you would even consider the fact that I would lie to you."

Minerva added what she hoped was a look of hurt in her eyes and prayed that Albus would fall for her act.

"I'm so sorry my dear,please forgive me."

It wasn't his intention to hurt Minerva . She smiled and said there was nothing to forgive. When the meeting finished Minerva excused herself and left the room quickly.

Albus and Snape watched her go with curious eyes ,but then they both turned away and went to Albus office to discuss their war.

Minerva felt horrible for tricking Albus ,but at least she had been true to her word and she had never lied to Albus . She just didn't answer his questions. She took a quick bath with her favorite rose scented soap and dried her hair. She put on an emerald green skirt ,a white silk blouse with long sleeves and buttons in the front. She slipped on tall black heels and sat in front of her vanity. She brushed her long curly black hair and hid her wand in the clasp on her arm.

She looked at her reflection , well she may not be a young witch but she did not look her age either. She made sure her body stayed toned by running in the forest and swimming in the lake, her hair was still black because her family had good genes.

She dawned on a thick cloak and pulled on the hood as she made her way across the grounds. Snape and Albus were facing the large window enjoying a cup of tea when they saw the cloaked figure.

"Who is that?" asked Snape

"That's Minerva , I gave her that cloak last year. It seems to me she is trying to leave the grounds undetected."

Severus and Albus took a secret route that would get them to Minerva quicker. As they waited for her to reach the gates they talked in hushed tones.

" Did you notice that during breakfast two days ago she received a letter that made her lose color. Ever since then she has been acting strangely. Do you think she has switched side?"

" Severus you and I both know that Minerva would rather lay on a pile of coals then switch sides. "

They said no more as they followed Minerva to Hogsmeade. They were almost caught several times , but each time they remained undiscovered. Albus had to cover Snape's mouth so that he wouldn't scream when he was hit by the curse that Minerva threw in their direction. When Albus fixed him up they continued following her until she disappeared. Albus took out his wand and cast a tracking spell he had placed on her a while back so that he knew that she was safe. The two men disappeared and landed in London.

They exited the alley cautiously disguised as muggles and scanned the crowd for Minerva. They saw her wearing an emerald sports jacket, a white blouse, and a tight emerald skirt.

" What is she doing ? "Asked Severus. "She's just standing there like she's expecting someone."

Sure enough, a tall man in a smart suit approached Minerva . They greeted each other warmly and made their way through the crowd into a cafe shop. Minerva and the man took a table next to the window while Albus and Severus who were both wearing suits took a corner table. Albus had disguised their magic so that Minerva wouldn't pick it up.

"Minerva you look stunning as always."

" Oh shut it, James , flattery will get you nowhere with me."

" Look, Minerva, I know you don't want to do this but unless you want him to find out you don't exist you have no choice but to do so ."

" Oh, I can't believe I'm being blackmailed by a muggle."

"Minerva dear blackmail is such a harsh term I prefer opportunist. It's not my fault that your one-time acting job would be liked by so many people."

" I guess it is my fault I just wanted to do one movie. That's it!"

" Well, it was your rotten luck that the biggest producer in Hollywood wants you in his movie. Boo hoo for you, how sad. He said he doesn't even need to test you out because he loved the way you acted in Othello."

Severus and Albus were shocked. Strict Minerva was an actress! This had to be a joke. A group of ladies from nearby table kept looking at Minerva until one shyly made her way forward .

"I'm sorry to bother you miss but are Maggie smith ?"

Minerva looked at James but he just nodded at her.

"Yes, " she smiled "I am."  
"Omg! If it's not to much trouble may we take a picture with you? We're huge fans."

"It would be my pleasure."

Minerva stood in the middle of the six ladies and smiled as James took the picture. Several more women came to take pictures with her . As well as some men who kissed her hand . Albus and Severus shook with laughter as Minerva complained about being put on the spot and hating the attention.

They followed Minerva and James to an official looking building and cast an invisible charm on themselves. Minerva was in the ladies room while James was talking to a tall man with salt and pepper hair in a sharp black suit. Minerva exited the bathroom with her head held high . James smiled and called Minerva to them.

"Mr.Decor I would like to introduce you to Dame Maggie Smith."

Minerva stuck out her hand in greeting , "Nice to meet you Mr. Decor."

" Please call me Henry lady smith" , he said as he kissed her hand.

"Well then please call me Maggie."

James phone rang and excused himself leaving Minerva alone with henry.

"It is an honor to meet you, Maggie, you are even more beautiful in person."

" I should advise you that flattery will get you nowhere" , said Minerva.

Henry smiled, "It's not flattery if it's true ."

Surprising Albus and Severus Minerva laughed and blushed. As James and henry waited for Minerva to come out of the dressing room , Henry asked questions about Minerva.

"Do you know if she's single ?"

" Mi- Maggie is real private and I'm not really sure if she is in a relationship or not."

" Sir we are ready to begin. "

The scene played out with the figure of a lonely man leaning on a balcony ,clad in gladiator styled armor . Minerva entered the scene in a long flowing white dress and Egypt-styled eyeliner.

“ I'm tired of this war , I'm tired of my people dying. I don't think I can do this anymore. I feel weak and worthless.” “ My love stop this talk! You are not worthless, your people look to you for wisdom and strength. All the people that have died in this war have not died in vain,she cupped his face with her hands,they will be avenged by the end of this war. You are strong my dear , I'm by your side when you feel that you can no longer run I will help you walk, when you feel like you can no longer speak I will be your voice, when you cannot walk I will help you, when you feel you cannot stand I will hold you up. When you need someone to hold you my arms will be open.” He hugged her tightly and carried her to the bedroom.

"Cut! That was perfect! "Yelled henry.

Minerva changed and was trying to leave.

"Won't you please join me for dinner? "

"I'm sorry henry but I really must be going. "

Henry nodded and but asked her one more question ," are you single?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow , Albus and Severus shuddered at that look and expected the worse, Minerva smiled and said ,yes. With that final word she left both James and henry there and exited the building.

Albus and Severus were following Minerva on the road towards the school , but when they turned the corner she was gone. Before they could look around ropes shot around their feet and hung them upside down. When they stopped swinging they saw a very angry upside down Minerva. I should have known it was you two that were following me.

"Omg!" Laughed Snape "Its Maggie Smith!"

Instead of yelling Minerva smirked . Albus and Snape stopped laughing.

" Minerva we apologize for following you. We promise we won't tell anyone,right Severus."

" Well he does but I might. "

"Severus!" Hissed Albus.

"Oh fine, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Go ahead tell everyone and I'll be sure to spread this picture around the wizard world."

"What pic-"

Minerva flicked her wrist and the men's clothes went flying. Their body's brought closer together .

Minerva transfigured camera and took several photos. When she was done she redressed them and freed them.

"Tell whomever you wish gentleman and the world in turn will see your pictures."

They both shook their head and swore they wouldn't say a word. Minerva walked ahead of them enveloped in her cape.

"Well, we learned two things, Albus."

" What did we learn? "

That the sorting hat made a mistake when he sorted Minerva and …………NEVER follow Minerva McGonagall.


End file.
